Blood's Redemption
by Klariss
Summary: Yann ne supporte pas la réaction qu'a eu Kévin face à Tiago. épisode 2 saison 4 . Va s'en suivre une promesse indéféctible que Kévin devra tenir, et il sera prêt à tout pour le pardon de son mari, absolument TOUT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?

Yann : Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kévin, hein ? Pourquoi?

Kévin : J'ai juste fais mon boulot Yann

Yann : Ton boulot ? Ton BOULOT ? T'as foncé dans la gueule du loup tête baissée ! T'as mis ta vie en jeu, là ! Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se saisit violemment de la main gauche de Kévin pour lui montrer son alliance. Puis il colla sa propre main à celle de son mari.

Yann : Une alliance ! Ton idée ! Mon mari !

Kévin ne quitta pas le regard de Yann.

Kévin : Il avait peur… Et son frère…

Yann lui lâcha la main, s'éloigna subitement de quelques pas, baissa la tête en soufflant, puis s'approcha de Kévin pour n'être éloigné de son visage que de quelques millimètres, avant de parler d'une voix basse, profonde et détachée qui fit passer des frissons dans le dos de Kévin.

Yann : Le surfer ?

Comme une question remplie d'une affirmation accusatrice.

Kévin : Il avait peur pour son frère Yann ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire alors ? Le laisser aller seul affronter ces deux gars ? Ils étaient dangereux !

Yann se recula un grand coup avant de lui tourner le dos. Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis inspira et expira à pleins poumons afin d'évacuer la colère et la peur qui s'insinuaient en lui. Il releva la tête puis se tourna de nouveau vers son mari. Ses deux bras raidis contre son corps, il ferma les poings puis les rouvrit plusieurs fois, comme pour contenir son corps saisit d'une brusque envie de frapper quelque chose. Où quelqu'un. Seulement ce quelqu'un n'était pas là, et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kévin.

Il se rapprocha de lui, assez près pour pouvoir fixer son regard dans les yeux bleus de son mari, qui ne l'avait pas lâché un instant depuis le début de la conversation, mais assez loin pour éviter tout dérapage incontrôlé. Il ne voulait surtout rien faire à son mari, mais la rage qui était en lui monta encore un peu plus devant le regard océan plein de supplications.

Il reprit une grande inspiration.

Yann : C'est bien ça le problème Kévin. Comme tu l'as dit, ces mecs étaient dangereux !

Kévin : Yann ! Il ne s'est rien passé, je vais bien

Yann : T'as failli te prendre une balle en pleine tête !

Kévin : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

Yann : Ce mec t'a braqué ! Il aurait pu… Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Kévin : Calmes toi, ça va j'ai rien, et puis j'étais couvert. Les collègues étaient là…

Yann s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, puis reprit d'une voix rauque, posée mais remplie de colère

Yann : Toi, plus que quiconque, sais pertinemment qu'avec un flingue sur la tempe, malgré toute la bonne volonté des collègues, si le mec avait appuyé sur la détente, ils n'auraient rien pu faire !

Fixant toujours Kévin, il inspira une nouvelle fois et souffla lentement afin de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé, puis saisit brusquement Kévin par le cou et empoigna sa nuque, de sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Yann : Tu n'es plus tout seul, ne l'oublie pas !

Et comme pour affirmer ses dires, il resserra son étreinte sur la nuque de son mari, qui laissa échapper une grimace de douleur. Mais avant qu'une quelconque plainte n'ait eu le temps de franchir ses lèvres, Yann l'attira à lui presque violemment et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, de manière sensuelle mais brutale. Une étreinte de quelques secondes seulement dans laquelle Yann déversa son amour, sa colère mais surtout sa crainte. Cette crainte de perdre son amant, cette peur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Il sentit le corps de Kévin se tendre sous cette impulsion et le relâcha presque immédiatement, gardant sa main sur sa nuque, la caressant tendrement, laissant vagabonder ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'homme qui lui avait permis de revivre, et soupirant une nouvelle fois, il colla son front à celui de Kévin, sans jamais détourner son regard.

Yann : Il te plaît ?

Kévin dévisagea Yann un long moment. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir, mais s'en voulait déjà pour le mal qu'il allait lui faire, incapable de contrôler cette attirance qui l'avait frappé sans crier garde, incapable non plus de lui résister. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit. Sans chercher à dissimuler quoique ce soit, sans force non plus et dans un murmure il laissa échapper à regret le mot le plus douloureux de son existence.

Kévin : Oui

Il sentit la main se resserrer dans sa nuque, et immobile tout du long, Kévin se décida enfin à passer un de ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. Il entendit une voix, comme un murmure … plaintive… trahie… déçue… méconnaissable. Celle de Yann.

Yann : Pourquoi ?

Et il sut à ce moment-là que jamais plus il ne voudrait entendre cette voix déchirée.

Kévin : Je ne sais pas. Mais…

Avant qu'un autre son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, le front de Yann se décolla du sien avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises dans un baiser langoureux et foudroyant. Il rouvrit les yeux pour faire face à l'homme qui représentait plus que la vie.

Il sentit Yann se décoller de lui.

Yann : Tu es moi, ne l'oublie jamais !

Puis il vit son mari se diriger vers la porte, prenant sa veste à la volée.

Kévin : Yann tu vas où ?

Yann s'arrêta dans son élan.

Yann : J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. De prendre l'air. Je reviens

Puis sans un regard pour son mari, il reprit sa marche vers la porte. C'est seulement quand il la ferma, qu'il se laissa aller à son amertume, et s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, il envoya son poing dans le mur, qui s'effrita sous le cou. Il laissa alors échapper un cri de rage, de fureur mais surtout de douleur. Non pas pour sa main meurtrie, mais pour son cœur blessé, pour son mari qu'il aimait comme un fou, pour son âme qui venait de se déchirer.


	2. Chapter 2: Aimemoi comme je t'aime

CHAPITRE 2 :

Kévin resta stoïque à la sortie de Yann. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, son cerveau s'emballait. Il revit des images, des flashes, Yann le plaquant dans l'ascenseur, Yann le rejoignant dans son lit alors que sa mère dormait avec lui ; une rencontre mémorable ! Leur premier baiser, la salle des archives et Santamaria qui débarque ; leur rencontre dans le bureau de Duval. Ce corps ! Et ces yeux ! Ses yeux ! Dans lesquels il s'était noyé dès leur premier regard, ses yeux dans lesquels il se reflétait plus aisément que dans un miroir, ses yeux qui le décontenançaient à chaque fois, chaque minute de chaque jour où il le croisait. Yann qui s'inquiétait pour lui et ses problèmes d'argent, Yann qui avait réintroduit son père dans sa vie, Yann qui lui disait qu'il lui manquait, qu'il avait envie de lui, et encore une image de ces yeux. Mais ceux-là étaient différents, plus inexpressifs, plus doucereux, moins fougueux, mais avec tant d'envies dedans… Tiago.

Kévin se prit alors la tête dans les mains, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, ses poings enserrant ses cheveux, il se prit à respirer lourdement pour faire revenir les battements de son cœur emballé à un rythme plus convenable.

Son cœur, ce cœur qui aujourd'hui le meurtrissait, il ne l'avait donné que deux fois, mais toujours à la même personne. Ce cœur qui avait été déchiré lorsqu'IL l'avait largué sans explications ; ce cœur, que même son esprit ne pouvait combattre, qui s'était laisser aller une nouvelle fois lorsqu'IL était revenu, sans appréhension de nouvelles blessures, car sûr de ne plus pouvoir se relever une nouvelle fois d'un échec avec cet homme, il avait su. Su que, cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, plus de texto pour annuler, plus de rencontres furtives et improvisées. Simplement une marche en avant, une relation existante et non secrète, des sentiments assumés et non refoulés, une liaison au grand jour la tête haute face aux regards.

Ce mec, cet homme, son mari ! Il l'avait dans la peau. Alors pourquoi, pour une simple attirance, une poignée de main un peu trop longue, une flatterie de son ego, avait-il failli tout foutre en l'air. Il s'était battu aux côtés de Yann pendant son coma, pour son bras, pour son concours de commissaire, pour toutes les petites choses de la vie, il n'avait jamais reculé. Il l'avait retrouvé, ils s'étaient installés ensemble, ils s'étaient mariés sur son idée, mais maintenant ? Maintenant… Il lui avait assuré qu'il revenait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Etait-il parti définitivement ? L'aimait-il si fort pour pouvoir lui pardonner ? L'avait-il perdu ? Avait-il tout gâché ? Yann avait-il seulement encore la force de le regarder sans le détester ? Et lui ? Aurait-il le courage de pouvoir lui faire face ? Y avait-il encore une chance ?

Il ne sentit pas deux bras l'enlacer, lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en sentant une main dénouer ses bras et passer sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Yann agenouillé devant lui, le regardant avec douceur et … était-ce de l'amertume ? De la déception ?

Jamais plus il ne voulait revoir ce regard transit, Yann ne méritait pas ça, et lui ne méritait pas son mari.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes, aucun son ne sortant de la bouche de Kévin, la gorge nouée. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était là, en sa présence, mais aussi le manque qui se faisait sentir lorsque Yann n'était pas à ses côtés. Son amour pour lui, le lui disait-il assez souvent ? Le lui prouvait-il assez régulièrement ? Mais les sanglots remontés du plus profond de lui-même lui interdirent d'émettre la moindre parole.

Il sentit alors la main de son mari contre sa joue, dans un geste d'une telle douceur qu'il connaissait trop peu

Yann : Ressens moi comme je te ressens, désire moi comme je te désire. Préserve-moi comme je te préserve, relève la tête car je n'ai pas honte. Regarde-nous et sois en fier, et surtout Aime moi comme je t'Aime !

Sans plus de geste ni de mots, Kévin perdit le contact de la main qui l'avait fait frissonner et regarda Yann se lever et monter directement dans leur chambre. Il entendit la porte se fermer, c'est alors que la déclaration que son mari venait de lui faire retentit dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans son cœur, dans son être entier, et qu'il comprit. Un seul mot étouffé par les sanglots traversa sa bouche comme une supplique.

Kévin : Yann !


	3. Chapter 3: reflexions

CHAPITRE 3 :

Oh oui il avait réfléchi, était parti faire un tour pendant plus d'une heure, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, errant au rythme de ses pas, défilant dans les rues comme un vagabond perdu dans la foule. Où trouver refuge ? Au commissariat ? Voir des têtes connues, sympathiques… L'idée avait tout de suite été balayée. Il avait besoin de calme, mais le calme à Paris était difficile à trouver. Il se retrouva assit sur un banc en bordure de Seine, les yeux dans le vague, ne voyant ni les bateaux mouches défiler, ni les gens se promener.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Kévin, son ange, son amour, sa raison d'être. Lui faisait-il payer leurs débuts tumultueux ? Où autre chose ? Ne se sentait-il pas assez aimé, pas assez désiré ? Où trop peut-être ? L'étouffait-il ? Rien n'avait de sens pour lui. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que Kévin ne l'avait pas trompé physiquement, car même si tout n'était pas dit, Kévin n'aurait jamais pu le regarder dans les yeux si une chose pareille s'était produite. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien le sentiment de trahison que Yann éprouvait ! Son mari avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un d'autre ; et ce, seulement un mois après leur mariage. Ne lui faisait-il plus aucun effet ? Kévin ne le désirait-il plus ? Ne l'aimait-il plus ? Avait-il peur que Yann ne prenne pas leur histoire au sérieux ? Avait-il peur qu'il ait honte ? Certes leurs débuts avaient été difficiles car il n'osait pas s'afficher et revendiquer ce qu'il était et celui qui lui avait fait tourner la tête ! Mais son agression avait remis cela en cause.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et avait vu tous les articles dont il était malgré lui la « vedette », pour ne pas dire victime, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher, que ce soit auprès de ses collègues ou dans la rue. Et il avait eu honte. Honte de sa propre personne, honte de ne pas être capable de s'assumer, honte de ne pas pouvoir assurer les attentes de Kévin. Il avait voulu se voir comme un mec « normal », mais Kévin avait hanté ses nuits, et s'il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, sa « normalité » il devait l'exposer, il devait se redresser la tête haute, et aller de l'avant. Pour ce faire, il avait eu besoin de Kévin. Kévin qui ne l'avait jamais jugé, qui avait été là, et qu'il avait largué sans autre explication que de « reprendre sa vie en main ».

C'est pourquoi il lui avait couru après, dans l'espoir incertain de se remettre avec. Et cet espoir était devenu une réalité présente et encrée au plus profond de lui-même. Cela n'avait pas été simple tous les jours, mais ils s'en étaient sortis, ils s'aimaient et s'étaient mariés. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ! Lui l'aimait si fort que sa poitrine battait à tout rompre dès qu'il le voyait. Et il pensait que c'était réciproque. S'était-il trompé à ce point ?

De nouveau, il inspira à fond et tenta de relâcher son corps tendu en expirant jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Des images lui revinrent en tête : leur rencontre, cette tête d'ange, ce corps d'athlète ; son odeur unique qui le rendait fou, ce charisme innocent. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur un monde nouveau. Non, le monde n'avait pas changé en si peu de temps, la terre continuait de tourner, les gens d'exister, mais son cœur à lui tambourinait, le menaçant d'exploser sous les impulsions continues de sa colère et de sa peine. Oui, Kévin n'avait pas couché, mais il avait été tenté par un autre que lui. N'était-ce pas tout aussi ravageur ?

Il se reprit une nouvelle fois à penser à son mari, l'être qui l'avait fait changer, qui lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde inexploré jusqu'alors, un monde où il était enfin libre d'être lui-même, sans s'excuser, sans gêner, libre d'avancer, de regarder, d'aimer. Oui il l'aimait, de tout son être, de toute son âme. L'amour ne regarde pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme ! Et son âme à lui était accaparée par cet homme. Sans lui il n'était rien, il ne serait rien. Car chaque jour il l'aimait davantage. Aujourd'hui bien plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain. Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Oublier ? Il ne le pourrait pas, jamais. Il en était sûr. Pardonner ? Le pouvait-il ?

Son regard se fixa sur deux hommes se promenant non loin de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains enlacées. Toutes ses pensées revinrent alors, les mots et les images s'enchaînant, mettant alors des adjectifs sur ses peurs, ses doutes, sur l'homme qu'il aimait, et il sut à ce moment-là que, quoi qu'il fasse, il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. Il se leva et reprit le chemin de l'appartement. Arrivé devant la porte, il eut un frisson. Et si Kévin n'était plus là, qu'il était parti le rejoindre ? Il secoua la tête, il devait lui faire confiance. La Confiance ! Grand précepte de base d'une connerie affligeante !

En était-il seulement encore capable. Il entra alors doucement, et eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit son mari agenouillé, les bras sur la tête, l'air absent. Il posa sa veste et se dirigea lentement vers Kévin, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas au son de ses pas d'habitude si familier. Il s'agenouilla alors devant lui et lui passa les mains dans le dos, frottant ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Mais sans aucune réaction de sa part, il déposa une main délicate sous le menton de son mari. Celui-ci sembla enfin réagir et déposa sur lui ses yeux emplis de peine, de remords et de chagrin. Yann vit alors les émotions se succéder dans le regard océan qui lui était si cher. Il lui déposa une main sur la joue, chérissant le contact de la peau contre la peau, sentant un frisson parcourir son compagnon. Et les mots qu'il s'était répété en revenant ici, ces mots si difficile à prononcer il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sortirent de sa bouche sans autre mesure, par là même mettant à nu ses sentiments pour l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Yann : Ressens moi comme je te ressens, désire moi comme je te désire. Préserve-moi comme je te préserve, relève la tête car je n'ai pas honte. Regarde-nous et sois en fier, et surtout Aime moi comme je t'Aime !

La gorge serrée, ne pouvant plus dire un autre mot, et perdu dans son tourbillon de sentiments, Yann se leva et rejoignit leur chambre avant de fermer la porte et de s'allonger sur leur lit. Leur chambre, Leur lit ! Leur endroit où ils exprimaient tous leurs sentiments, leur amour comme leur peine, un endroit intime qui leur était propre.

Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur une photo d'eux, trônant sur la table de chevet. Il la prit et commença à caresser la réflexion de Kévin, comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout balayer. Cette photo représentait un tournant important dans leur vie. Leur engagement mutuel l'un à l'autre, devant le Maire de Madrid, où ils s'étaient jurés amour et fidélité, une union pour le reste de leur vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le pire… C'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment même. Mais après tout, le mariage ne dépendait-il pas de la faculté de pardonner l'impardonnable ? Le pourrait-il ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Pourrait-il l'excuser ? Encore moins. Mais il pouvait essayer de comprendre. Il lui devait au moins ça ! Il l'avait aimé dès leur première rencontre, et Kévin avait toujours été là pour lui, malgré son comportement. Il ne l'avait jamais remis en cause. Ne serait-ce que pour cela il se devait d'essayer. Mais il devait parler à Kévin, et lui faire promettre que plus jamais cela ne recommencerait ! Il lui fallait une assurance, l'assurance que s'il passait sur ce faux pas, aucun autre ne serait commis.

Sans plus d'autres pensées, il posa la photo sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil l'emporta dans des rêves mêlés à des souvenirs. Au moins, là, il ne pensait plus, il était au calme, il était heureux.


	4. Chapter 4: Promesse à tenir

CHAPITRE 4 : PROMESSE A TENIR

Kévin arriva au commissariat, le sommeil s'était dénué de lui durant toute la nuit, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de monter voir Yann. Même si les paroles de son mari lui montraient qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à passer au-dessus de ce qu'il avait fait, ou du moins essayer, il n'en menait pas large pour le moment. C'est pourquoi, après avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé, ressassant ce qui s'était déroulé, il était parti de très bonne heure après avoir laissé, comme à son habitude, un mot à Yann, puis avait été marcher près d'une heure avant de se décider à rejoindre son travail.

L'affaire des ecstasys avait accaparé l'attention de tout le monde, et les dossiers en attente s'amoncelaient. C'est pourquoi il se plongea la tête dans le travail, espérant oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, ses problèmes personnels.

La matinée avançait lentement, chacun à ses affaires. Alex revint au bureau suivit d'un homme continuellement en train de parler.

Alex : Je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur, ce n'est pas notre domaine ! C'est la police ici, pas la S.P.A.

Homme : Mais vous servez à quoi alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que…

Kévin vit Alex sortir une nouvelle fois du bureau en bouillant, tandis que l'homme continuait son monologue. Il se leva pour aller le rejoindre, un petit sourire en coin.

Alex : Oh ça va, je ne veux aucun commentaire !

Kévin : C'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

Alex : Il a perdu son hamster !

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : Hé ouais, et à chaque fois ce genre de merde c'est pour moi !

Kévin : Ça change des chiens, non ?

Alex lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'ils entendaient toujours l'homme entrain se parler… seul

Kévin : C'est un vrai moulin à parole lui !

Alex : C'est même plus un moulin là, hein ! C'est carrément une éolienne!

La voix du commandant Franchard vint résonner à leurs oreilles !

Franchard : Hé les deux Tome Pouce de la police là ! J'ai besoin de vous.

Alex : Quoi encore? Non parce qu'entre les hamsters disparus, les chiens crevés et les petites vieilles…

Franchard : Fais pas la gueule Moreno, supposition de trafic d'armes, ça devrait t'intéresser ça !

Alex : Ah ben voilà ! C'est pour ça que je suis rentré dans la police moi !

Franchard : Les gars ont trouvés tout un stock planqué dans un entrepôt. Alors vous allez là-bas, vous me ramener le listing de la Perqu', et Moreno ?

Alex : Ouais

Franchard : S'il manque ne serai-ce qu'un barillet, je te colle au nettoyage des cellules pendant les six prochaines années !

Revenus avec les renseignements demandés par Franchard et un stock d'armes capable d'alimenter les besoins de l'armée française pour au moins deux ans, Kévin et Alex s'étaient mis à étudier le peu de renseignements qu'ils avaient. Mais pour Kévin, les mots s'emmêlaient dans son esprit pour ne devenir que des phrases sans aucun sens ; ses pensées tournées vers son mari. L'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et qu'il avait trahi, déçu, blessé. Et les larmes de son propre cœur meurtri se déversèrent en son être comme un ouragan gigantesque, son corps tremblant sous l'impression d'un raz-de-marée ravageur.

S'il s'était cherché une excuse, il n'en aurait pas trouvé. Avoir pu désirer quelqu'un d'autre si tôt après son mariage le laissait à la dérive d'un malaise grandissant. Il sentit alors une présence, SA présence qu'il reconnaissait dans tout son être à mille lieues. Il leva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que Yann ne lui fasse un petit signe de la tête.

Ne cherchant ni à fuir ni à se disculper, il se leva tel un condamné à la rencontre de sa peine, et suivit son mari jusqu'aux toilettes, lieu qui fit renaître en lui tant de souvenirs qu'il faillit s'effondrer au rythme tourbillonnant de ses pensées.

La main de Yann rencontra son menton et le força à le regarder, noyant ses yeux dans ces deux immenses océans verts qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Yann : J'ai essayé, Kévin. J'ai passé toute la nuit à repenser à tous ces derniers mois, essayant de trouver ce que j'aurai pu dire ou faire qui t'aurais déplu et entraîner à aller voir ailleurs. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mari le plus simple de la terre, je suis râleur, chiant, emmerdant, mais tu savais tout ça. Et en connaissance de cause tu es quand même venu vivre avec moi, tu m'as supporté, tu m'as aimé, et TU m'as proposé de me marier. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais sans doute une part de responsabilité dans tout cela. Mais même si j'ai un caractère à la con, je ne pense pas t'avoir négligé, je pense t'avoir donné tout l'amour dont je suis capable, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez. Ça n'a jamais été assez.

Tu m'as fait mal Kévin, si mal que je ne sais pas comment me comporter envers toi, avec toi. Je t'aime, mais je ne sais plus. Alors non je ne vais pas te quitter, je vais essayer d'avancer mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Je veux que tu m'aimes Kévin, je veux que tu me montres ce que je représente pour toi, ce que je suis – QUI je suis- à tes yeux. Car je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi. C'est toi qui as réussi à me faire parler, à ouvrir mon cœur, à me dévoiler, mais savoir ce que tu aurais pu faire… C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et je ne peux pas recoller les morceaux à ta place. Alors oui tu vas ramer Kévin, tu vas sans doute souffrir comme je souffre, mais c'est de ta faute. Et si tu tiens à moi, tu le feras ! Promets le moi Kévin, c'est la dernière chance que je te donne, après je ne pourrais plus.

Et devant tant d'amertume, de colère et de tristesse de la part de Yann, Kévin secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se libérer de ce flot de rage qui se débattait à l'intérieur de lui. Rage de savoir que les larmes retenues dans ces beaux yeux émeraude étaient de sa faute, rage d'avoir céder à une tentation qui n'avait aucun poids face à cet homme qu'il aimait, et si aimer c'était souffrir, alors il allait souffrir en silence pour Yann, se donnant corps et âme dans une ultime tentative de le reconquérir. Sa voix tremblante de sanglots étouffés s'éleva dans un murmure de passion et de détresse mélangés.

Kévin : je te le promets

Et sans autre mot, Yann sortit, laissant Kévin se noyer dans ses pensées


	5. Chapter 5: Blood's redemption

CHAPITRE 5 :

La rage d'avancer, de reconquérir l'être aimé, se consumant au plus profond de son être dépéri.

1 mois qu'il avait tout fait, tout tenté pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son mari écarté, mais il n'avait plus de solutions. Il avait essayé, comme il se l'était juré ; entre les soirées romantiques, les mots doux laissés chaque jour, parsemés dans l'appartement comme dans son cœur dispersé, les marques d'affection, des petits présents comme des petits rien qui font tout, mais plus il avançait, plus il sentait son mari reculer.

Pas un contact, lui essayant de l'embrasser, Yann reculant et s'écartant négligemment en réponse à sa douleur toujours présente, à ses convictions blessées, à ses sentiments noyés. Ne sachant plus quoi ressentir, quoi faire, tentant désespérément de ne pas le repousser, mais ne pouvant lutter contre son amertume et sa confiance brisée. Se faisant souffrir, faisant souffrir son mari. Regardant ses yeux perler de larmes non cachées, son visage se refermer dans sa peine et sa culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Les mots lui échappaient, son calme et sa maîtrise vagabondaient, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à revenir vers lui, à lui pardonner. Il avait essayé, réfléchi durant des heures à l'abri des regards indiscrets, laissant son cœur et son esprit s'échapper à lui, faisant apparaître son côté meurtri. Ressassant ces derniers mois, leur situation, les efforts de son époux, les cadeaux, les sourires…

Mais malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il s'était promis, malgré l'amour qu'il portait à Kévin, il n'avait pas encore réussi. Oublier il ne le pourrait jamais ; mais pardonner, surtout à cet homme auquel il s'était lié pour la vie, il avait pensé que cela aurait été plus facile. Mais dès qu'il portait son regard sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher, il voyait cette image de deux mains étrangères sur la peau doucereuse de son mari, une bouche qui n'était pas la sienne s'octroyer les lèvres qu'il avait fait siennes. Et cela le hantait, et continuerait sans doute de le hanter pour les années à venir.

Bien que contrit de faire souffrir son mari, déjà assez dépassé et inondé dans sa culpabilité, il tentait lui aussi de se préserver, de préserver leur couple, de les sauver. Tous les deux. Car s'il agissait maintenant, en dépit de ses ressentis, il savait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, et qui les achèverait.

Kévin se tenait la tête entre les mains, son rituel quotidien depuis cette promesse qu'il avait faite, qu'il avait essayé de tenir, pour laquelle il avait tout fait. Pour LUI, il avait tout fait. Il était prêt à tout. Il s'était promis de le reconquérir, et il avait fait le maximum. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus sa mélancolie l'emportait à travers les abysses noirs qui le hantaient. Il n'y arrivait pas, aucun contact, aucun rapprochement, aucun mot qui aurait pu lui faire percevoir le moindre petit espoir d'absolution. Et plus le temps défilait, plus il se sentait dépérir de l'intérieur, son cœur se morcelant un peu plus chaque heure, ses battements se ralentissant au fil des minutes écoulées sans un signe positif d'avancée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration d'amour enflammée, il le savait trop fier mais aussi trop blessé pour cela, et puis ce n'était pas son genre. Mais sans lui dire « je t'aime », un simple merci lui aurait redonné un petit sourire, une petite lueur lui indiquant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Mais rien, au cours de leurs soirées, mutisme total. Pas de gestes échangés, tout contact interdit, et Kévin se sentait partir. Mourir. Mourir avec l'éloignement de l'être aimé.

Plus aucune solution, plus de débouchés, il n'avait plus d'idées. Devait-il abandonné ? C'était peut-être la seule solution désormais. Il avait merdé, sa faute et uniquement la sienne. Il avait espéré retrouver Yann, lui faire oublier, se faire pardonner, mais visiblement plus rien ne le pourrait.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la situation aurait été inversée, il n'osait imaginer sa propre réaction. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre, par sa présence, à rendre malheureux Yann plus longtemps. Il l'avait acculé, il l'avait trahi, il ne pouvait plus voir ce regard empli de doute et de peine. Ce regard émeraude auquel il s'était aimanté, il voulait le voir de nouveau pétiller. Et si son départ de la vie de son mari pouvait l'aider à retrouver un semblant de sourire, de bonheur, de joie, c'est avec le cœur totalement dépecé qu'il le ferait. Le cœur abandonné, les larmes éperdues et effrénées, il partirait.

Qu'adviendrait-il de lui par la suite ? Il en avait bien une petite idée. Il continuerait à travailler, avec la peur chaque jour de le croiser, de l'apercevoir au détour d'un bureau ou d'un couloir. Il garderait la tête baissée, ses pas lents au rythme de l'horreur d'avoir tout gâcher. Sa vie se résumerait à son travail et à un petit appartement minable qu'il se trouverait. Mais plus de relations, plus de sorties, plus rien. Comme l'ombre de lui-même il ne pourrait plus s'octroyer ne serait-ce que la moindre incartade. Vivre avec le souvenir de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait brisé… Rien ne viendrait l'apaiser, et jusqu'à sa mort il se souviendrait de cet amour perdu qu'il avait gâché.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Franchard : T'es prêt ? C'est pour maintenant ! On y va !

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Et puis tout lui revint, le dealeur arrêté, les informations échangées contre une remise de peine, l'infiltration montée, les gars réquisitionnés ; un échange… Yann en couverture !

Son cœur se mit à bondir. Comment avait-il pu oublier. Il se leva d'un bond, vérifiant son arme, prenant le gilet par balle tendu par Louis ; se précipitant rejoindre ses collègues à la sortie.

Pieds et poings liés, Yann tentait désespérément de se libérer. Sa couverture n'avait pas tenue, une taupe infiltrée sans aucun doute. Il s'était retrouvé ligoté et bâillonné, sans plus moyen de bouger, les hommes attendant la police de pieds fermes, avant, sans aucun doute, de l'abattre. Il s'était reçu un coup au visage et son arcade avait cédé, son sang se répandant en traînées le long de son visage, dans son œil, dans son cou, sur son tee-shirt, sans s'arrêter.

Et comme son flot régulier laissant des traînées rougeâtres là où il se déposait, le cœur de Yann se mit à battre plus fort à la pensée de ne plus le revoir. De ne plus pouvoir le serre dans ses bras, de le laisser, de l'abandonner, après lui avoir juré soutien dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. N'avait-il pas déjà assez expié ? Ne souffrait-il pas depuis des mois entiers ? Et lui n'avait rien fait, rien tenté. Mais à cette situation perdue se greffaient les yeux azurs de son mari, de son amour, de sa vie. Car oui, Kévin était sa vie. Il l'avait aimé, inconditionnel. Il l'avait accepté, entier. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé alors que lui l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait largué sans plus de mots ni de pensées.

Et alors que Kévin lui avait pardonné, lui, n'avait pas fait d'efforts. Il l'avait condamné, mis sur l'échafaud dès sa première erreur, sans vouloir comprendre, esclave de son orgueil et de sa fierté. Car oui il était fier, pour lui, Kévin était son mari, un fait acquis, et jamais il n'avait pensé que de l'avoir à ses côtés enlèverait l'attirance d'autres hommes pour son époux. Car son mari plaisait, il le savait, il lui avait plus dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur son corps, sur son visage, sur ses yeux. Il était fier de partager la vie d'un être si beau, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, se persuadant que sa beauté était seulement à lui. Il devait reconnaître sa jalousie, mais aussi son envie. L'envie de son mari, la jalousie de savoir qu'il pouvait toujours attirer, mêlée d'une pointe de fierté. Son homme plaisait, il n'en était que plus comblé.

Alors oui, il venait de réaliser, il avait grave déconné, ne laissant aucune chance à Kévin d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Il lui avait pourtant tout fait, et sans son égo démesuré, Yann aurait été enchanté des attentions qu'il avait eu, jour après jour. Oh que oui il avait apprécié, mais ne l'avait jamais montré. Il avait vu Kévin se renfermer, semaine après semaine, le désarroi présent chaque instant sur son visage, la tristesse de ses yeux renvoyant à Yann sa bêtise de l'avoir traité ainsi. Oui il lui pardonnait, grand Dieu qu'il lui pardonnait. Il ne voulait plus passer à côté de son époux, il voulait le retrouver, rattraper le mal qu'il lui avait fait, profiter à deux, heureux, comme avant. Le serrer dans ses bras, le câliner, lui faire l'amour à ne plus pouvoir respirer, l'aimer à perdre la raison. Il voulait revoir son visage s'illuminer comme le soleil en sa présence, il voulait que les vents du destin les emmènent danser avec les étoiles, leurs étoiles. Oh oui il comptait se rattraper. Du moins… s'il arrivait à sortir d'ici…

Dehors, c'était l'anarchie. La Commissaire avait sorti les crocs, et les armes par la même occasion. Le ton montait, les policiers étaient tendus. Une équipe d'élite été arrivée et s'était mise en position, prête à abattre les escrocs.

Kévin et Franchard venaient d'arriver et se dirigeaient déjà vers l'entrepôt pour se mettre en position afin intervenir au signal qui ne devait plus tarder. Kévin avait été mis au courant de la tournure de la situation durant le trajet et n'en menait pas large. Son inquiétude prenait le dessus à chaque pas qui le guidait vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, son cœur à ses tempes, les mains tremblantes. La seule chose rassurante était de savoir Yann toujours en vie.

La voix de Mercier interrompit son cauchemar éveillé.

Mercier : Laporte, vous restez en arrière !

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est mon mari qui est là-dedans ! Vous croyez que je vais rester sagement ici à attendre alors qu'il risque sa vie ?

Mercier : Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ce que je vous ordonne de faire ! Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est votre mari, vous êtes trop impliqué.

Kévin : Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Mercier : LIEUTENANT ! Baissez d'un ton je vous prie. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez. Mais faites-nous confiance, on vous le ramène.

Kévin secoua la tête, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Une main apaisante vint se poser doucement sur son épaule et son regard rencontra celui de Nicole.

Mercier : Kévin, aller là-bas dans votre état serait vous mettre en danger. Un seul flic suffit, vous ne croyez pas ? Faites-moi confiance !

La dernière phrase s'était voulu confiante et autoritaire ; et devant le raisonnement sans faille, il fallait bien l'avouer, de la Commissaire, Kévin abdiqua, contrit.

Mercier : Dans 10 minutes, vous le retrouverez, je vous le promets. Filez, mon petit.

Il vit les équipes bouger, et malgré lui, ses pas le conduisirent auprès de la voiture, derrière l'entrepôt. La nuit dense éclairée si peu par quelques réverbères ci et là, il était seul au milieu d'un terrain vague, alors que l'action se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Se délestant du gilet par balle, il s'adossa à la portière, croisant les jambes, sa main témoignant de son impatience, battant contre la taule au rythme de son cœur lancinant. Mercier ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, c'était vraiment une première. Et son ton si maternel ! Mais oui, il avait confiance en elle, il avait confiance en Laura, Alex, Louis, Etienne et tous les autres. Et le plus important, il avait confiance en Yann. Oui, il voulait retrouver son mari, et il le retrouverait. Et quand il sortirait, il se jetterait dans ses bras et l'embrasserait à suffoquer, quitte à se faire repousser. Mais tant pis, il l'aimait, seul ce point comptait.

Et puis les coups de feu, les cris, l'agitation, son cœur défaillant sous l'angoisse, et le silence…

Le silence… et l'attente… agonisante, terrible, suffocante, irrévocable. Et puis ce corps, cette silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître, même aveugle. Il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement d'une petite porte arrière, une sortie que Kévin n'avait même pas remarqué. Il se redressa mais son corps se figea.

Il l'admira un instant, avant de porter ses yeux sur son visage. Par l'obscurité, peu de détails lui apparurent. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Devait-il le laisser s'approcher, ou devait-il avancer ?

Alors, malgré ses pensées précédentes, il ne bougea pas, de peur de se voir une nouvelle fois repoussé, mais Yann s'avança finalement pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

Et sans aucun mot, il écarta les bras. Sans plus de crainte d'être rejeté, seulement avec le bonheur de son mari retrouvé, il se jeta dans l'étreinte proposée, et nicha sa tête dans le cou qui lui avait tant manqué, respirant cette odeur si délectable, profitant des mains venant enserrer son dos d'une force presque animale.

Puis il releva la tête, et leurs yeux s'évadèrent dans l'émeraude et l'océan de l'autre, une lueur acquise et entendue les faisant briller et se refléter par la faible luminosité. Kévin fronça les sourcils et porta sa main, tendrement, là où le sang de son mari continuait de s'écouler.

Ses doigts tremblants furent calmés par la rencontre de ceux, assurés, de son mari, qui les porta à sa bouche et les embrassa. Ses lèvres contre sa peau le firent frissonner face à ce contact qu'il croyait perdu pour l'éternité.

Yann : Je te pardonne.

Son regard se détourna, surpris par une ombre furtive, et sans réfléchir, calant son regard dans celui de son mari, il prononça les mots qu'il ne cesserait jamais de penser.

Kévin : Je t'aime

Il saisit alors Yann par le col de veste, et d'un geste brusque, le fit basculer à sa place, leurs corps tournant, prenant la position de l'autre, avant qu'un coup de feu retentisse et que le visage de Kévin ne reste figé, que son corps s'abatte vers celui de son mari, qui le rattrapa dans ses bras, l'incompréhension des premières secondes laissant place à la terreur et à la fureur. Emporté par le poids du corps de Kévin, il se laisse glisser à terre, ses bras protecteurs l'enlaçant avec force et rage. Il releva la tête, regardant, paniqué, dans toutes les directions, mais n'apercevant personne, il tourna de nouveau son attention vers son mari, son Kévin, à terre, devant lui, le visage crispé par la douleur, quelques larmes émergeant de ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants, suffoquant, du sang s'étendant sur son torse.

Yann : A L'AIDE !

Il s'époumona de toutes ses forces, une main venant faire pression sur la blessure, tentant désespérément d'arrêter ce flot gigantesque, d'arrêter la progression de ce liquide vital à son mari. Il le vit papillonner des yeux, et son cœur tambourina. Sa seconde main vint se poser contre la joue de son époux.

Yann : Kévin… Kévin je t'en prie ne ferme pas les yeux. Parle-moi. Reste avec moi.

Sa gorge se noua, et les larmes s'échappèrent, un hoquet de pure frayeur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Yann : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ! Pourquoi ?

Le dernier mot mourut en pleures déchirantes, et les caresses sur la joue de Kévin redoublèrent. Il releva la tête, et réussi à hausser la voix, criant comme un animal à l'agonie.

Yann : QUELQU'UN ! VITE ! Je vous en prie… aidez-nous…

Les derniers mots murmurés et ses sanglots reprirent. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur celui, apaisé, de Kévin, qui lui sourit, avant que la main de son aimé vienne effleurer sa joue, un sourire d'ange aux lèvres.

Kévin : J'ai tenu… ma promesse… Je ne… savais… plus quoi faire… C'est le … la dernière chose… que je puisse t'offrir… que tu comprennes… que je t'aime… C'est pas …. suffisant… comme raison ?

Yann secoua la tête avant se croiser ses doigts aux siens, écrasant presque sa main dans une poignée chargée de demandes, de pardon, de je t'aime non-dits, de tous les mots bloqués par ses sanglots ravageurs, faisant hoqueter son corps, meurtrissant son cœur, sa chair, son âme.

Yann : Je suis désolé, Kévin… Je… J'ai été con… Je ne te mérite pas… mais je t'aime. Alors tu t'accroches, c'est non négociable. J'ai trop de choses à me faire pardonner, trop de choses à rattraper avec toi. Je veux te rendre de nouveau heureux, je veux voir ton visage s'illuminer, je veux revoir ton sourire, tes yeux briller, je veux pouvoir t'aimer, plein et entier. Alors s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas…

Kévin : Je n'ai plus mal, Yann. Ni mon corps, ni mon cœur, ni mon esprit. Je t'aime mon Yann, et ou que j'aille, je t'emporte avec moi… Ne sois pas triste… continue de m'aimer comme je t'aime. Je veille sur toi…

La main de Kévin dans la sienne se détendit, et le cœur de Yann manqua un battement, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la respiration qui faisait de son mari un être en vie. Son visage, calme et serein, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos, son corps… éteint.

Ses sanglots parsemèrent tout son être avec violence, et toujours à genoux, il se laissa aller ; déposant sa tête sur le torse ensanglanté de son mari, fermant les yeux, cherchant la chaleur de ce corps, qu'il avait si bien connu, puis il se mit à crier, son sang se mêlant à celui de Kévin, liant par là même ces deux êtres pour l'éternité.


	6. Chapter 6 : Unis dans les étoiles

CHAPITRE 6 : Uni dans les étoiles

Des mains sur ses épaules, larmes après larmes, visages après visages, douleur et peine unies à sa propre agonie.

Un songe, un rêve, un cauchemar, mais les doutes qui s'envolent lorsqu'il est tiré de force en arrière, ses sanglots à l'unisson du corps serein de son mari. Des mots, des voix, rage, incompréhension, plus rien n'avait de sens à présent.

Comme dissocié de son propre corps, il regarda les secours vérifier les constantes de son mari, avant qu'un drap, tel son linceul funèbre, vienne recouvrir sa figure d'ange une dernière fois. Il les vit l'éloigner de lui, ce corps désiré à jamais perdu, cet homme chéri, aimé ; désormais hors de portée.

Puis il les dévisagea, tour à tour, leurs larmes silencieuses reflet de son être désabusé, de son cœur à jamais déchiqueté, de son âme esseulée.

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se senti déplacé, incapable de maîtriser ses propres pas, d'agir, de réagir, de penser… Pour se retrouver chez lui, chez eux, dans ce salon tant de fois utilisé, ou Kévin était si souvent venu contre lui se lover, réclamer son amour, son touché, ce qu'il lui avait, ses dernières semaines, refusé. Et il ne pourrait plus se rattraper, LE rattraper.

Ils les voyaient, eux, ses collègues, leurs amis, auprès de lui, ayant du mal à réaliser, certains pleurant avec avidité, d'autres perdus dans une peine silencieuse semblable à la sienne. Leurs visages à la fois tristes et condescendants, leur soutien, il ne pouvait pas.

Il s'était levé et venait de refermer la porte sur le refuge qu'avait été leur chambre, qu'il ne partagerait plus qu'avec sa douleur désormais. Il s'allongea sur le lit, à sa place, effleurant de ses doigts tremblants les draps ou il avait l'habitude de s'allonger, et emporter par la sensation de chaleur qu'il se remémorait, de ce corps qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher, il se remit à pleurer, se roulant dans les draps, nichant sa tête dans l'oreiller qui contenait son odeur, cette odeur dont il ne pourrait plus jamais s'abreuver.

Il était seul, à jamais. Lors de ce dernier mois, malgré ses ressentis, malgré sa distance vis-à-vis de son mari, il avait toujours été assuré de le retrouver lorsqu'il rentrait. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa présence à ses côtés, et sans avoir cherché un quelconque contact, il se rassurait la nuit, près de lui, lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait passé des heures à le regarder dormir, à fixer son image, à s'irradier de ses traits, les mémorisant pour l'éternité.

Une main entre son corps et les draps, sa douce odeur dans son nez, il se sentit emporter vers un horizon lointain, dériver dans les méandres d'un inconscient à la fois douloureux et heureux, le voyant lui parler, sourire, vivre comme lui seul savait le faire ; le faire vibrer par sa joie, sa naïveté, sa gentillesse, sa gourmandise, sa timidité, mais avant tout son authenticité. Tout ce qui avait fait tomber Yann amoureux de lui.

Et dans son rêve, il retrouvait enfin son ange… son ange parti danser parmi les anges, les honorer de la présence que lui ne pourrait plus trouver, zigzaguer à travers les étoiles, qui se reflétaient sur sa peau porcelaine, qui éclairaient son sourire malicieux et heureux. Car de tous les anges, aucun n'était plus beau, de ses yeux azurs se fondant dans les nuages, les étoiles illuminant sa présence infinie, son visage que Yann avait gravé en lui pour l'éternité.

Et ses petits mots qui le firent se réveiller.

Kévin : Je veille sur toi.

Il sursauta dans le lit, se redressant, passant une main sur son visage ou des larmes innocentes s'étaient mêlées à un sourire radieux. Oui, son Kévin était radieux, heureux, peu importe où il se trouvait, et son apparition avait fait rebattre le cœur de Yann quelques instants.

Mais son regard perdit rapidement son éclat émeraude pour s'assombrir à la lueur de l'aube qui enchantait la pièce de son éclat. Il se tourna vers la place vide ; et un éclair traversa ses yeux, avant que de nouveaux sanglots l'étreignent.

Il regarda l'heure… 12h que ce cauchemar s'était produit, 12h que Kévin l'avait quitté, et 12h que Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser. Il se leva avec difficultés, le poids de son âme brisée le rattrapant sans arrières pensées ; et se glissant sous le jet de la douche, ses larmes se mêlant au flot continu de cette délivrance, se noyant dans le siphon par petites coulées, il se laissa tomber à terre, rabattant les genoux contre son torse malade de son absence, posant son front sur ses jambes, s'enserrant à la place des deux bras qui auraient trouvé le remède contre son isolation, qui auraient su le consoler, le réchauffer.

Il n'était plus là, et Yann avait froid. Froid par le manque de sa présence, froid du manque réconfortant de ses bras, de son torse, de ses baisers doux et passionnés.

Son ange dans les étoiles, dansant parmi les siens, et lui, frigorifié, perdu, blessé dans ce monde qui s'était fait tout d'un coup moins beau, invivable, comme s'il avait perdu sa place, ses repères. Il se sentait de trop, son ange emporté par le vent, embellissant son nouveau paradis, alors que le cœur de Yann saignait l'enfer de son absence.

Et ses dernières paroles qui le hantaient : « Je veille sur toi »

Il veillait sur lui comme lui avait été incapable de le protéger. Toujours soucieux de son bien-être, de tenir ses paroles, Kévin s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il était mort pour tenir sa parole, pour son mari, signant le témoignage de sa promesse par son sang. Dans un dernier espoir de lui faire comprendre que son erreur de parcours n'avait jamais en rien altéré ses sentiments pour lui.

Yann crispa ses mains sur sa tignasse brune. Car le manque se faisait soudain trop présent, sa demande trop orgueilleuse ; son corps trop faible et dans le tourment de son enfer éternel, son repos ne viendrai jamais.

Son regard océan s'imposa à lui, éclatant, pétillant, amoureux, le désirant, l'étreignant d'une douce torpeur qui tout à coup le fit se sentir léger, comme transporté. Il se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, éteignant le jet qui avait continué à parsemer son corps.

Emporté par la joie de ce sentiment, l'apaisement de son contact bientôt retrouvé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux

Se séchant, s'habillant, il rejoignit leur chambre, s'assit sur le lit, et attrapant délicatement une photo d'eux lors de leur mariage, leurs regards heureux, leurs sourires radieux, son propre sourire étira encore un peu plus ses lèvres. Car sans son ange, il n'était plus rien, simplement une ombre destinée à errer jusqu'à la fin, sans but, sans joie, sans rien.

Jamais plus sûr d'une décision jusqu'alors, saisissant cet objet salvateur qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé et qui allait une nouvelle fois lui permettre de revivre, enfin, depuis cet instant ou son monde avait basculé, il porta alors son arme à sa tempe, la photo contre son cœur, son visage enfin éclairé par le bonheur de le retrouver, puis le bruit d'une détonation, d'un corps s'abattant sur un lit, et le silence venant s'apposer désormais sur un corps sans vie mais sur une âme épanouie.

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que plus bas, une multitude de personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour mettre en terre deux policiers, saluer deux collègues, pleurer deux amis et réunir deux maris, quelque part en hauteur, deux corps s'étaient enfin retrouvés, deux âmes unies pour la vie, cette nouvelle vie qui était la leur. Eux qui veilleraient sur leurs propres amis, deux amants incapables de se séparer, ne pouvant vivre qu'avec la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Deux êtres réunis dans les étoiles, pour l'éternité, leurs visages heureux, leurs sourires étirés, main dans la main, car ils avaient appliqué la vision de bonheur : Kévin et Yann forever.


End file.
